The Brotherhood Of Nod
The Brotherhood of Nod was a faction led by a mysterious, oddly influential and seemingly omnipotent character who was known simply as Kane. The brotherhood had a serious devotion to the crystalline substance 'Tiberium', and utilized it as a weapon as well as a resource. They directly opposed the Global Defense Initiative, who were against the use of tiberium and who wanted it destroyed. Through unknown means, the Brotherhood of Nod gained access to laser technologies and used them to devestating effect in the field. The Brotherhood achieved its ultimate goal of ascension at the end of the Fourth and final Tiberium War. They allied with GDI and the two factions (with assistance by the CAD) eventually stormed Threshold-19 against invading Scrin forces, Nods Rebels and Mikes GDI Rebel Faction. Kane ascended shortly after along with GDI Director Pieboy6000. The Brotherhood thanked GDI for its assistance post-ascension, with Pieboy vowing to return. Nod Units The Nod forces consisted of a large amount of different specialists with different skills. From lowly militants, to confident pilots to the almighty Redeemer, the Brotherhood of Nod was a force to be reckoned with anywhere in the field. Infantry Forces *Militants **The Nod militants are devoted to one thing and one thing only: bringing down GDI and doing anything to make it happen. Despite their enthusiasm and evident will to do Kane's bidding, they are not very well trained. They shoot rather inaccurately, firing pulse rifles with one hand from the hip, usually having them miss. Despite this, they are incredibly willing to rally forth and do whatever damage they can to help the Brotherhood. They are often lead by a Nod Confessor, who is better trained and more heavily armed, though this is not always the case. *Militant Rocket Squads **The same as the usual militants in every respect aside from the fact that they do not use pulse rifles, and are actually trained to use their weapons. Nod's answer to the GDI Missile Squads, the militant rocket squads were drafted into the military when the usual militants usually blew themselves up trying to fire them like pulse rifles. As a result, would-be rocket squads were trained to use their launchers, and now use them to deadly effect, capable of taking down buildings, vehicles and aircraft alike. *Confessor Cabal (Black Hand) **The Black Hand wanted even their basic infantry to differ from the usual Nod ranks, and their decision became the Confessor Cabal. A group of heavily armed Nod Confessors, these soldiers are basically better trained and better disciplined Militants. They are no longer the rabble that Nod pulled off the streets to have join them and are are now a driving force behind the Black Hands infantry squads. More often than not these groups will employ a Black Hand Soldier to assist them in combat, to deadly effect. *The Fanatics **Well trained, well disciplined, and, as their names suggest, completely fanatical, the Nod Fanatics are loyal to Kane. So willing, in fact, that they are willing to give their lives in a fiery explosion to serve him, which is exactly what they do. Usually in groups of four or five, these Nod soldiers are incredibly dangerous suicide infantry who will give their lives to kill a target. They usually have their last prayers in a Hand of Nod before heading out to complete their mission. Naturally, they are very dangerous, and swarms of them are often deployed, destroying vehicles and buildings in waves of fire. Naturally however, their explosives do not detonate when shot with anything other than fire or other explosives. *Shadow Team **Their silly names are not to be underestimated, Shadow Teams are incredibly dangerous. Utilizing portable stealth systems, Shadow Teams can use gliders to fly over an enemy base unseen, drop in behind and raise hell on buildings with explosive charges, as well as using very powerful micro-smgs that shred through even GDI Commando's armour. Unfortunately for them however, most anti-air units detect them as air units, and as a result they are usually blown out of the sky, and usually to pieces as a result. The Black Hand do not utilize these forces, as they do not use stealth technology. *Saboteur **Basically the same as a GDI Engineer and the Scrin Assimilator, the Saboteur can capture, and repair, buildings and fallen walker vehicles. This can be used to deadly effect, allowing them to even gain limited control over the Ion Cannon. *Black Hand Trooper **Used mainly by the Black Hand, but also by mainline Nod forces, the Black Hand Troopers are a very dangerous infantry force in the field. Their flamethrower are capable of flushing infantry holed up in a building out in a heartbeat, and their flames make short work of anyone, stupid or just plain unfortunate enough to be in the way, from the small Scrin Buzzers to a GDI Commando. Their armour is very heavy, to the point where only a GDI Commandos pulse rifle is hard enough to cut them down in a short time. This makes them very troublesome to combat and often they can take down a whole base with a group of at least 20 of these soldiers. However their armour does not protect from air forces and their short range flamethrowers leave them fatally open to inbound enemy air units. *Cyborg Commando **A new addition to Nod and the replacement to the original Human Commando, the cyborg commando sacrifices its speed, stealth, and humanity for pure, unmatched power. Carrying a giant plasma cannon on its right arm, the Cyborg Commando is capable of taking down infantry and heavy vehicles alike. It is even capable of destroying a Mammoth MkII if left unchecked and is an extremely dangerous addition to the Nod ranks. Vehicles *Attack Bike **The Attack Bike is a general goto vehicle for Nod scouting operations. Fast and nimble, and armed with two fairly dangerous rocket launchers, the attack bike can wreak havoc upon hostiles when in numbers. Alone, however, they are very vulnerable, and unsurprisingly are easily destroyed by tanks and other such forces, and a lucky shot can kill the driver, rendering it useless. They can however cause heavy damage to air units given the opportunity, shredding them in seconds when in numbers. *Raider Buggy **Like the Attack Bike, the Raider Buggy is mostly used for scouting. It is slower, but more heavily armored than the bike, though not by much. It utilizes a chaingun that can cut up infantry quickly and easily, a task not so easily done by the bikes, and often groups of Attack Bikes and Raider Buggies ride together. The chaingun can also be aimed up and, like the Attack Bikes rockets, can shred air units in numbers. Unfortunately for the buggy, the armour isn't very heavy and can easily by taken down by a GDI Predator Tank or two. *Reckoner **At first it comes off as a simple transportation vehicle, though in reality the Reckoner is a lot more than that. The Reckoner can hold inside itself three seperate squads of infantry soldiers. They travel quickly but are unarmed, and the infantry inside can only attack when it has set down permanently. When the Reckoner sets down in it's position, it is there forever. The Reckoner deploys heavier armour and allows the infantry inside to open fire on anyone outside it. This action activates automatically as a defensive system if the Reckoner is heavily damaged. It can hold up against sustained fire, but not for very long. *Tick Tank **The Nod Tick Tank is an improved Scorpion tank. Now with a more generic look, the Tick tank has grinders on the front allowing to rip apart infantry. This also allows them to dig partially into the ground, making them a formidable defense. It is no longer uncommon to see Tick Tanks move into GDI bases and dig in to defend themselves. *Mobile Construction Vehicle **A four-legged weaponless walker, the Mobile Construction Vehicle, often abbreviated to MCV, basically allows base construction in the immediate area. Nod usually uses these when staging assaults on GDI bases in the area. *Emissary **The Emissary is more or less a smaller MCV, however it only allows area to build, and has not actual building capability. It is used to establish an outpost, away from the Nod main bases. *Tiberium Harvester **A weaponless vehicle with claws on the back, the Tiberium Harvester does what it says. It is used to harvest Tiberium fields to be converted into resources for base construction in battlefields. It utilizes a stealth generator that hides it from enemy eyes, though the Black Hand do not use this stealth technology, and as a result they are cheaper and faster to produce, though at the cost of making them more vulnerable. *Devils Tongue **A devious creation of the Black Hand, used by both Nod mainline and Black Hand forces, the Flame Tank is basically a tank with two flamethrowers mounted on the front. It burns through infantry like they are paper and can tear apart vehicles when used in numbers greater than around eight. They are capable of destroying bases in seconds if left undealt with. However, the hulking flame tanks on the back take up a lot of space and leaveit unable to carry heavy armour, and as such they are vulnerable to hostile fire. In the result of it's destruction, the Flame Tank tends to violently explode, damaging anything nearby. New incarnations in the Second Tiberium War have issued it with a grinding device on the front, allowing it tear apart infantry horrifyingly, as well as dig underground, and is now known as the Devils Tongue. *Spectre Artillery **A speedy, cloaked artillery unit, the Spectre is a very dangerous addition the Nod armory. It moves very quickly, and can stay camoflaged indefinitely. On the downside, it has no defenses if it comes under attack, and it must break its cloak to open fire, leaving it particularly vulnerable, especially to enemy air forces. It is often never seen alone however, and as such it usually has defenses for this. *Beam Cannon **The Beam Cannon is very dangerous invention. Utilizing an unknown technology, the Beam Cannon does what it says, it fires a rather dangerous beam that can destroy vehicles and buildings with ease. When in groups of more than two, Beam Cannons can combine their beams into an even more powerful beam, rising in power the more Beam Cannons that join in. They are also capable of overcharging the deadly Nod Obelisk of Light base defence, extending it's range and power extensively. However it is not very good against infantry and cannot attack aircraft. *Stealth Tank **The Stealth Tank is a nasty little creation used by mainline Nod forces only. It utilizes stealth and multiple rocket launchers to jump into an area, quickly take down enemy forces, then to leave as quickly as possible. These rocket launchers can rip apart aircraft very quickly, and their speed makes them a giant pain for any commander to deal with in the field. The Black Hand does not use them due to their lack of stealth use. The Stealth Tank is very hard to take down and often come in groups of up to five. *Mantis **The Black Hand's answer to the Stealth Tank's AA capabilities. It cannot attack ground units and is fully automated, containing no living crewmembers. It utilizes a heavy SAM turret on top of it's body to tear apart enemy air forces with little problem. However it is exceptionally vulnerable to ground units and can be taken down in moments by them without proper protection. *Avatar **The Avatar is a Nod Walker used by mainline frontline forces that comes equipped with a claw and a laser cannon. It is not protected by air attacks in any way, however it can upgrade itself by using parts from Stealth Tanks (Stealth Generator), Attack Bikes (Stealth Detectors), Flame Tanks (Flamethrowers) and Beam Cannons (Second Beam cannon) to increase its combat capability. This effectively makes it capable of tearing apart Infantry, vehicles and buildings with no real problem, though air attacks can take it down if not protected. *Purifier **Basically an Avatar, the Purifier is used only by the Black Hand. It is physically identical to the Avatar, however it comes preoccupied with a Flamethrower that is upgraded to do even more damage than usual. It takes longer to produce than an Avatar as a result, though Black Hand commanders don't have much of a choice. Like the Avatar they have no air defence, and must have this taken care of. *Redeemer **The Redeemer is the absolute pinnacle of Nod technological advancement. Armed with a giant laser cannon and two ports for any given weapon including flamethrowers, autocannons and rocket launchers, the Redeemer is capable of destroying even the GDI MARV and the Scrin Eradicator Hexapod alone. Despite it's incredible power, it can be stopped by heavy firepower. This four-legged humanoid killing machine is feared among the ranks of the GDI, and even the Scrin are wary of its presence. *Flame Leviathan *The Flame Leviathan is one of the most powerful units ever built by the brotherhood, it is a massive, heavily armored tank equipped with flame jets, tiberium rockets and laser weaponry. The Flame Levithan is roughly about the size of a MARV and the mere thought of the unit is feared among the ranks of GDI and even the scrin are aware of such vehicle. It is no doubt one of the most powerful nod units and is capable of inflicting massive damage. Aircraft Aircraft are not used by the Black Hand. *Venom **The Venom patrol craft is a VTOL utilized by Nod mainline forces. It uses a chin-mounted chaingun, though this can be upgraded to support a laser cannon instead for higher efficiency. It is not very effective against vehicles however it shreds through even Commandos, easily tearing apart infantry. It can detect stealthed units and is vulnerable to AA fire. *Vertigo **The Vertigo bomber is a stealth bomber, and the Nod equivelant to the GDI Firehawk. While it can only carry one bomb as opposed to the Firehawks two or three, it makes up for this by having a stealth generator on board, and an anti-aircraft turret on it's tail. The bomber is however quite flimsy to anti-air fire, and can be taken down quickly and easily by sustained fire. *Banshee **Excessively powerful and extremely fast, the Banshee is perhaps the strongest air vehicle in the history of Earth 2, barring Scrin forces. Built with knowledge from the tacitus, and allegedely based off the Scrin Stormrider, the Banshee utilises a three-burst plasma cannon, similar in power to the Cyborg Commandos, with nine shots in total. This immense power makes it extremely deadly even to GDIs Superunits, and are captured where possible, being the only Nod vehicle this is tried on. 'The Marked of Kane' The Marked of Kane are a cyborg army created by Kane many years ago. Souls of steel and complete devoid of all Human emotion, these cyborgs are fiercely loyal and incredibly dangerous, their loyalty to Kane is unquestioned. They utilise mainly Nod mainline units and use no fire-based technology, none of the Black Hand's tech. They instead utilise main Nod forces with cyborg enhancements, replacing their legs with cybernetic equivalents and such. They also upgrade their Venoms to utilise Supercharged Particle Beams rather than the usual Nod laser beams, and utilise magnetic mines that damage vehicles overtime. They have several unique units, all cyborgs. Awakened *The Awakened are the replacements of the Nod Militants in the Marked of Kane. Mounted onto their right arm is a powerful autocannon to take down infantry easily, and on the left an EMP cannon that can stop vehicles dead in their tracks. The result is devoted, emotionless killing machine that easily destroys infantry and assist in vehicular destruction. Enlightened *The Enlightened are the equivelant of GDI Zone Troopers in the Marked of Kane. Armed with two laser cannons mounted on their arms, and like the Awakened, an EMP cannon, the Enlightened are more suited to killing vehicles and structures rather than infantry. Large groups of Enlightened pose a significant threat but they have no defence against air units. Tiberium Trooper *The Tiberium Trooper is the equivalent of the Black Hand Trooper in the Marked. They are equipped with a Liquid Tiberium Spraygun. It is weaker than the Black Hand flamethrower, however when sprayed upon vehicles it slows them down considerably. They are almost as heavily armoured as the Black Hand troopers, but not enough to stop commandos or aircraft tearing them down. Their guns may also sometimes mutate fallen soldiers into Visceroids, wild tiberium mutants, a trait shared only by the Scrin corrupter. This weapon is very dangerous and kills infantry easily. The troopers are immune to Tiberium. Victory/Defeat Themes (Created by EASlol) Category:Factions Category:Work in Progress Category:Antagonists Category:Earth 2 storyline